


Святая святых гениальности

by marysja89



Series: Togetherness Issues (And Other Superhero Problems) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Tony, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysja89/pseuds/marysja89
Summary: Никому не дозволялось заходить в Мастерскую Тони. Ну, кроме Джарвиса и Пеппер, но Тони разрешал им все, так что это не считалось. Роуди и Хэппи тоже могли иногда получить доступ, но больше никто. До этого момента.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Inner Sanctum of Geniusness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140925) by [Era_Penn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn). 



Никому не дозволялось заходить в Мастерскую Тони. Ну, кроме Джарвиса и Пеппер, но Тони разрешал им все, так что это не считалось. Роуди и Хэппи тоже могли иногда получить доступ, но больше никто.

  
Брюс разрешал им заходить в свою лабораторию, несмотря на то, что он не хотел, чтобы ему мешали. В этом месте, которое ему выделил Тони, он был более расслаблен, в мире с самим собой.

  
Клинт пускал их на полигон для стрельбы из лука, кроме тех моментов, когда он был на взводе и использовал его, чтобы остыть. Тони снабдил его лучшими игрушками для стрельбы из лука, которые нельзя купить ни за какие за деньги, так как Клинт был одним из немногих людей, для которых он все еще создавал оружие.

  
Наташа пускала их в свою балетную студию, где которой были спрятаны десятки разных видов оружия, которые Тони спрятал за зеркалами, отодвигающимися по отпечаткам пальцев. Она всегда за ними пристально наблюдала, и редко для них танцевала, но Брюс составлял ей компанию для медитации и остальные немного с ней разговаривали.

  
Стив пускал их в свою художественную студию. Он прятал некоторые рисунки и редко принимал похвалы, но он все равно пускал их, даже иногда просил помочь с наиболее продвинутыми технологиями в искусстве, которые Тони, конечно же, предоставил ему наравне с традиционными принадлежностями для рисования и книгами по истории искусства.

  
Тор был таким открытым, что он с таким же успехом мог прокричать на весь мир приглашение заходить к нему в гости. Тони помог Джейн с переездом, и она установила небольшие рамки касательно спальни, но не четкую границу, а скорее линию на песке; через нее легко переступить, и нужна она только для напоминания, что иногда им нужно уединение.

  
Коулсон пускал их в свой офис, что было почти священной привилегией, если послушать младших агентов. В конце концов Тони купил ему удобный диван, потому что Мстители часто ходили туда-сюда.

  
Но никому не дозволялось заходить в Мастерскую Тони. О, у него были другие лаборатории и мастерские, куда он приносил сложный или веселый проект поработать с Брюсом, и где они могли с ним поговорить. Но с самого начала было предельно ясно, что никто, никто кроме Тони, Пеппер, Хэппи, Роуди и Джарвиса не допускался в его святая святых, а иногда даже они не могли войти. Он прятался там целыми днями и появлялся с новой рацией, тремя различными материалами для нательной брони для испытаний Наташе и Стиву, и новой моделью стрел для Клинта, а после падал в своей пустой спальне. После трудного сражения он уходил не в свою комнату или в общую гостиную с остальными, а в Мастерскую.

  
Однажды Стив из любопытства упомянул об этом, предположив, что это вопрос доверия, и предложил свою помощь, чтобы поработать над этим. Тони слегка ухмыльнулся, но в глазах отражалось недоверие и нежелание обсуждать этот вопрос.

  
\- Не, Кэп, доверие для меня гибкое понятие, - ответил Тони. - Мне просто нужно личное пространство.

  
Все поняли, что не стоит к нему лезть, и больше не возвращались к этому вопросу, и больше года Тони проводил в Мастерской больше времени, чем вне ее.


	2. Глава 2: Головная боль Фила

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Удивительно, но Клинт первым увидел кусочек уединенного мирка миллиардера.

\- Кэп, прямо сзади! - Проорал он. Стив обернулся достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть отразить луч своим щитом, и Клинт вырубил своего противника. Стрела прожужжала мимо уха Стива.

\- Мы действительно сражаемся с...

\- Лобстерами-мутантами, у которых лазеры вместо глаз? - подвела итог Наташа.

\- Именно, - продолжил Тони. - Я в восторге, что это не галлюцинация, вызванная какими-нибудь тяжелыми наркотиками.

\- Предлагаю называть их Лазеробстерами - решил Клинт, игнорируя сарказм.

\- Лазеробстерами? Ага, очень остроумно, Соколик.

\- Я горжусь тем, что – о, ДЕРЬМО! - Он увидел, как Тони повернулся в воздухе быстрее, чем он смог бы сказать квиддитч, в то время как один из Лазеробстеров разрушил неустойчивый угол здания, на котором он стоял. Ну ладно, он стал слегка неустойчивым _сейчас_ , минуту назад все было в порядке. Он также увидел, что один из монстров заметил, что Тони отвлекся. Теряя опору под ногами, за счет этих драгоценных секунд он выстрелил точно мимо Железного человека в пасть зверя, перед тем как упасть.  
Он закрыл глаза и приготовился. Удар его не покалечил и не убил, было не так больно, как он боялся.

\- _Господи Иисусе_ , Бартон, предупреждать же надо! - Голос Тони был веселым, но с какой-то непонятной интонацией, которую Клинт не уловил. - Еще пять секунд, и ты бы превратился в лепешку. Ты же понимаешь, что они еще не вывели из строя костюм, да? И ты в курсе, что ты не являешься настоящей птицей?

\- Оо, ты обо мне беспокоишься. - Клинт усмехнулся, несмотря на то, что он уже чувствовал, как на нем появляются синяки, когда Тони поставил его на выступ. - Чирик, чирик.

\- Еще чего. - Фыркнул Тони.

Позже Клинт получил новый захватный крюк.

________________________________________

**Несколько недель спустя**

_\- Агент Бартон, господин Старк хотел бы увидеть Вас в Мастерской._

Клинт удивленно взглянул на потолок.

\- Конечно, Джей, в какой именно? - спросил он, выбираясь из тренировочного ринга с Наташей. Ответ был неожиданный.

_\- В его Мастерской._ \- Судя по голосу, Джарвис был доволен. _\- Я полагаю, вы начали называть ее Святая Святых Гениальности. Если Вы воспользуетесь его личным лифтом, я доставлю Вас на нужный этаж._

Они с Наташей потрясенно молчали несколько мгновений. 

\- Мне это показалось?

Вдова покачала головой.

\- Нет.

\- Сейчас спущусь, Джей, - ответил Клинт. - Дай мне только сперва ополоснуться.

_\- Будут лучше, если Вы пойдете прямо сейчас, сэр._ \- Еще одно удивленное молчание. Единственный, кого Джарвис называл «сэр», был... ну... Тони. _\- В интересах господина Старка необходимо, чтобы кто-то отвлек его прежде, чем он начнет играть с веществами, склонными взрываться, в состоянии недосыпания, а Вы ближайший в списке одобренных персон._

\- Конечно. - Клинт прыгнул в лифт, который быстро спустился. Он все еще был немного в шоке, и сказать, что он был потрясен, было бы преуменьшением. Он был первым из команды, которому позволено было войти в Мастерскую после того, как они провели больше года сражаясь, работая и живя вместе. Если он и предполагал, что кому-нибудь из них разрешат войти, он бы подумал, что это будет Брюс. 

________________________________________

Тони поднял голову, когда открылись двери лифта.

\- Клинт, как раз тебя я и хотел увидеть!

Клинт огляделся. Поверхности были завалены деталями механизмов и чудесами технологии, о назначении которых он мог только догадываться. Его вниманием вскоре снова завладел сам гений, который отчитывал однорукого робота за то, что тот путался под ногами. Выглядел он там, как будто должен был отрубиться еще неделю назад. 

\- Тони, когда ты последний раз спал? - спросил он.

\- Не знаю. Иди сюда, смотри, я тебе вот это, давай, нам надо это опробовать в «безопасных условиях» чтобы Агент меня не убил…  
Клинт решил не спорить; он уже мог распознать нервную болтовню Тони, когда ее слышал. Позволив гению прикрепить тонкие кольца на обе свои лодыжки, Клинт поднял бровь, когда Тони дал ему тонкий диск.

\- Кинь его вниз.

Клинт послушался и шокированно уставился на диск, который превратился в гладкий объект, похожий на скейтборд, зависший в нескольких дюймах от пола. Улыбка, расползающаяся на его лице, была абсолютно маниакальной.

\- О, Фил нас _убьет_.

Тони ухмыльнулся, когда Клинт встал на доску.

________________________________________

Фил действительно почти убил их, когда пришел через два часа в медицинский центр башни и обнаружил этих двоих смеющимися, пока медсестра обрабатывала небольшие порезы и синяки.

\- Расслабься, мы тестировали ховерборд в контролируемых условиях, - закатил глаза Тони при виде разъяренного агента.

Фил почувствовал, что у него начинает болеть голова.

\- И почему же вы вообще построили ховерборд?

\- А почему бы нет? - Ответили оба хором.

Жизнь Фила становилась все более сложной. Ему надо будет запастись аспирином, если эти двое сумасшедших будут свободно орудовать в мастерской Тони практически без надзора, но он не смог заставить себя жалеть о проявленном Старком доверии.

Пока что.


	3. С сердцем в руках

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наташу редко можно было удивить.  
> Но такого она не ожидала.

Битва была тяжелой. Наташа по большей части занималась подготовительной работой и не была так сильно вовлечена в само сражение. Это было бы довольно трудно, так как противники были роботами, одетыми в броню из какого-то сплава, который было невозможно пробить обычным оружием. Однако она все равно помогала по мере возможностей. Выстрелила паре роботов в глаз. Поймала человека с пультом управления. Почти умерла. Все в порядке вещей.

О, и, видимо, то, что она иногда тайком приносила Тони незнакомые технические штучки, чтобы он мог с ними «поиграть», позволило ей войти в список «почти доверенных людей», потому что он перестал напрягаться, когда она заходила в комнату, и даже сел рядом с ней как-то на вечере кино. Она была довольна; миллиардер ей нравился, и она ему доверяла на поле боя.

Но такого она точно не ожидала.

_\- Агент Романова?_

\- Я сейчас спущусь, - ответила она, разминая уставшие мышцы.

_\- Необходимо, чтобы Вы поторопились. У господина Старка проблемы с заменой реактора, и…_

Она встала и начала быстро спускаться в мастерскую.

\- Что случилось? Почему он ничего не сказал?

_\- Господин Старк очень осторожен со своим Реактором, и ему непросто об этом просить._ – Джарвис фыркнул (и разве это было не удивительно?). _– Чудо, что он вообще попросил._

\- Что случилось? – снова спросила Наташа, когда открывались двери.

\- Неудачно подставился, - ответил Тони с одышкой. – Может ли это подождать, пока мы не предотвратим остановку сердца?

\- Что я должна сделать?

\- Насколько большие у тебя руки?

Наташа вытянула их.

\- Хорошо…хорошо. – Казалось, он собирается с силами. – Пеппер нет в городе, вряд ли у кого-нибудь еще будут такие же маленькие ручки, но если ты сделаешь здесь что-то не так…

\- Что мне надо сделать?

Тони отвернулся, и она услышала щелчок. А когда он развернулся к ней, Наташа уставилась на дыру в его груди.

\- Оголенный провод вызывает небольшое короткое замыкание, это случилось прямо перед тем, как мы поймали того парня. – Сказал он. – Надо, чтобы ты вытащила его ровно настолько, что замотать, при этом не вытаскивая его до конца из моей груди. – Его лоб покрылся испариной, и Наташа, не колеблясь, протянула руку внутрь. Чем быстрее они сделают это, тем лучше.

\- Какой провод?

\- Третий…третий снизу.

Она бережно потянула, остро сознавая, что она фактически держала сердце товарища по команде в своих руках, пока она осторожно заматывала изолентой оголившуюся часть провода. Тони дышал резко и нервно, и если бы ее спросили, она бы сказала, что это частично из-за того, что реактора не было на месте, и частично из-за приближающейся панической атаки. Она вернула провод на место, и Тона снова отвернулся и охнул, со щелчком вставляя реактор.

\- Я не думала, что ректор такой большой. – В конце концов сказала она, чтобы прервать напряженное молчание, не обращая внимания на странную вязкую субстанцию, оставшуюся на ее пальцах.

\- Раковина вон там. – Показал Тони. – Это просто плазменные выделения от самого устройства, не от моего тела.

Наташа вымыла руки и повернулась к выходу.

\- Спасибо.

Она замерзла.

\- Не стоит благодарности.

И она скрылась на лестнице, краем уха слушая, как Тони велел Джарвису дать ей ограниченный доступ в Мастерскую. В ее груди потеплело. Это было странное, но приятное чувство, решила она, когда у тебя есть команда, которая тебе доверяет и которой ты, в свою очередь, тоже можешь довериться.

И больше никто не сможет украсть сердце Тони из его груди, не переступив через ее мертвое тело.

Хотите узнать что-то о Черной Вдове?

Ее трудно убить.

По крайней мере, теперь Фил перестанет так нервничать, что Клинт и Тони начнут выделывать очередные фокусы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Критика приветствуется!  
> Беты нет, заметите ошибки - пишите)


	4. Увлекательное будущее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив не мог решить, нравилось ли ему будущее или нет, но это было поразительно.

Когда Стив был допущен в мастерскую, это было не потому, что Тони решил доверять ему, и не по причине какой-то острой необходимости. Это случилось из-за того, что Тони пострадал во время сражения (опять), и ему нужен было кто-то, чтобы помочь двигать тяжелые предметы. Он _мог бы_ сделать это, надев костюм, но Пеппер пригрозила ему заседаниями совета директоров и светскими раутами, если он повредит гипс на руке, используя любые из приборов, технологий или устройств, о которых он мог подумать, купить, украсть, позаимствовать или построить. И, судя по всему, Тони скептически относился к идее пустить бога грома в комнату, полную сложной электроники.

Брюс мог бы сделать это, но Стив даже не собирался об этом думать. Никто из них не был уверен, почему Тони еще не пригласил мужчину в свою мастерскую, и Брюс был так же озадачен, хотя и необязательно расстроен из-за этого. Тони довольно часто болтался в лаборатории Брюса или забавлялся в разных мастерских-лабораториях, разбросанных по всему зданию.  
Дойдя до коридора, ведущего в мастерскую, Стив резко остановился, раскрыв рот. В этот раз стекло было не затонировано, и то, что он увидел, было _чудесным_ , потрясающим, и таким, каким он представлял будущее.

Голубые голограммы парили в воздухе. Схемы оборудования Мстителей и костюма Железного человека в 3D и десятки других файлов. В самом центре сидел Тони, освещаемый синим светом со всех сторон. Несмотря на то, что он нетерпеливо постукивал ногой по табуретке, он выглядел намного более расслабленно, чем обычно видел Стив. Войдя, он слегка усмехнулся, когда оказался в центре музыки и света и звука и разговора, в котором участвовали Джарвис и Тони.

\- Стифв! – Сказал Тони, довольно громко. – Скажи Джарв'су, что мне еще рано сп’ть.

\- Вообще-то я думаю, что соглашусь с ним. – Сказал Стив. Тони яростно закачал головой.

\- Неееееет, - ответил он. – Сначала мне надо закончить с починкой брони…

И хотя ему Стиву не нравилось, и он хотел возразить, что Тони мог поспать и потом закончить броню, но это ему было до боли понятно. Он понимал необходимость иметь свое оружие под рукой все время, на всякий случай.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он со вздохом. – Чем я могу тебе помочь?

Он не понял и половины того, что выпалил Тони, но это было не важно, потому что наблюдать за тем, как Тони работает, как его лицо загорается восторгом, и пальцы летают над сложнейшими переплетениями проводов, которые никто кроме него на планете не может понять…

Стив не мог решить, нравилось ли ему будущее или нет, но это было _поразительно_. Он подумал, сможет ли Тони построить ему летающую машину.

Наверняка. В конце концов, у Клинта есть ховерборд, и это выведет Коулсона и Пеппер из себя. Иногда Стив думал, что Тони, похоже, живет только для того, чтобы выводить из себя Коулсона и Пеппер.


End file.
